willow_fallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Fitzpatrick
' Leonard "Leo" Fitzpatrick was born on June 5, 2000, in a mall town, Willow Falls. Leo makes his first appearance in 11 Birthdayshttp://willow-falls.wikia.com/wiki/11_Birthdays'', ''he is eleven in this book.' Leo has a crush on Amanda Ellerby, his best friend of which he shares his birthday with. Leo writes poetry and has performed it once at the Senior Center in Willow Falls. He describes himself as the "sensitive poet type." He likes to joke around with Amanda and the rest and they're always messing with each other and says that he is good at remembering details. In ''The Last Present'' Leo kisses Amanda on the beach, revealing he has wanted to do that since they were 4. He, much to Amanda's dismay, tells his mom, while Amanda tells Stephanie, Rory, and Tara. Amanda also says she would like to kiss him again, and says that she likes him too. Leo was an extra in the movie, Playing it Cool. Appearance Leo has black curly hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a dimple on his left cheek. Tara Brennan described him as "cute". He is also much taller than Amanda, so we can guess he's a bit above average height. Relationships Amanda Ellerby Amanda is Leo's best friend, save for one year between their 10th and 11th birthdays. When they are 13, they become boyfriend and girlfriend. They were born on the same day, June 5. They celebrated every birthday together, and have been best friends their whole lives, except when they were 10 because Leo said the only reason he hangs out with Amanda is that she has no other friends (which he later explains that he was just trying to seem cool around some of the popular guys.) They later make up. According to Amanda, people had been,"whispering about them for years," and it was, "even worse now that they were 13." Amanda mentions that sometimes she thinks they share a brain. In'' The Last Present, Leo kisses Amanda on the beach, revealing that he had wanted to kiss her his whole life. Amanda told Tara and Rory that she hoped to kiss Leo again, and Leo seems to share her thoughts. Parents: Leo seems to like his parents and sometimes gets embarrassed when they say something like being fine with Leo dating Amanda if they wanted to when there were older at the end of 11 Birthdays. He also says, in 11 Birthdays, that his mom is "cool". Connor and David: They all seem to be pretty good friends at the end of the Last Present even though they haven't known each other long and will get to know each other better since, in Graceful, they help support Conner's sister Grace, and work together a lot. Connor had to block the bathroom for Leo in the Last Present because while Rory and Tara were covering the restroom in toilet paper, he believed that Leo ate a really bad burrito and had to go through three rolls of toilet paper. Tara and Rory: They seem to be all great friends since Amanda and Leo helped Rory and Tara on their birthdays. He does tease them, but in a playful way. They always somehow get back at him by pulling pranks on him and Amanda, like when they come back from the past in ''The Last Present. They covered the bathroom in toilet paper. Category:Male Character Category:Kids Category:Dating Category:Main character